Hand tools, such as for example pliers, sheet-metal shears and pruning shears that are provided with a so called return spring between the two legs of the tool handle are previously known. This return spring functions in such a way that when the two legs are squeezed together in using the pliers the mentioned spring will exert a leg separating force, and the legs will therefore be re-opened to a given angle as soon as the squeezing force ceases. The return spring may be a helical spring or different types of leaf spring.
It has been found, however, that many users do not at all want the return spring function. This may be due to old habits; one is simply used to a tool without a return spring and then it is considered impractical or uncomfortable with a return spring. Then the user often removes the return spring from the tool and it can usually not be mounted back again. In other cases it may be such that the return spring function is in itself wanted but one believes that it is impractical to place the tool in one's pocket or tool box with the legs splayed apart and where the legs easily hook up with other tools making it difficult to take the tool up again or to take other tools up from the box.
Thus, it has been found a need for the user to be able to influence the return spring function. The return spring function should be possible to “shut off” in an easy way, for instance when the tool is to be placed in the pocket, and then the function is to be just as easily activated again when the tool is to be used.
It is previously known a pliers which, when it is packaged for sale, has a return spring pressed up in a locked state where the spring does not carry out any spring return function. The pliers in question have two legs forming gripping parts and which are provided with sleeves that are fitted to the legs from the rear, i.e. from the free ends of the legs. The forwardly open end of one sleeve has on its inside a space which is used for firmly holding of the return spring. This return spring has a second end which is freely movable and which normally in use abuts and slides against the opposing leg and thus forces the legs apart. When the pliers are packaged for sale the return spring is however compressed so that its free end abuts the edge of the leg in which said second end is fastened, which edge is turned towards the opposing leg. The free end is thus not free in this inactive position but is held firmly by friction. In order to create a movement of the spring from the active position to the inactive position a relatively large force must be executed upon the spring in that the free end of the spring must be bent downwards and sideways. To move the spring from the active position to the inactive position and vice versa is therefore not anything that the user normally does. Besides, it is definitely not anything that the user would think of doing every time the tool is to be put into the pocket. It is much too troublesome and time consuming. Thus, when the pliers have been removed from its packaging and the return spring has been activated it will probably never be returned to the locked position again. Moreover, the free end of the spring is executed in a special way with a hook in order to create a sufficient bending out of the spring such that it may be locked against the edge of the leg.
There are also types of tools and pliers for which it has been difficult to find a good solution with a return spring. This is true for for instance pliers or other tools with a so called closed joint. Distinct from an open joint, i.e. a sissors type joint where the legs have the same thickness or height behind the joint, where the handle part begins, as in the joint itself, the legs forming the handle of a closed joint have twice the thickness right up to the point at which they intersect one another and where they may have just a single thickness. The double thickness means that there is no free space available between the legs up at the joint. To this point a return spring in the form of a helical spring has been used in some cases which spring is mounted further down between the legs. This spring, however, encroaches on the space for the fingers of the holding hand and there is for instance a risk for pinching the fingers. Furthermore, the helical springs have the drawback that they easily cease-up or break-off.